Beauty and the Werewolf
by cheerful
Summary: To save her grandfather, Namine trades her freedom to be Roxas's prisoner. But who knew that she would become a friend and eventually…a lover? Namine/Roxas
1. Cast

Summary: To save her grandfather, Namine trades her freedom to be Roxas's prisoner. But who knew that she would become a friend and eventually…a lover? Namine/Roxas

Author's note- After watching the new 'Beauty and the Beast' movie 5 times, I've decided to make another fanmake of Beauty and the Beast. Only this time, it will have elements from the animated movie, broadway musical, and live-action. My brother helped pick out the parts and where to put them. See if you can spot them!

Disclaimer: Anything you see here belongs to its original owners.

* * *

Belle-Namine (Kingdom Hearts)

Extra w/ Namine- Jimmy, Goddard, Cindy, Libby, Sheen Carl (Jimmy Neutron), Otis, Abby, Bessie, Pip, Duke, Pig, Peck, Freddy (Back at the Barnyard)

Beast-Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)

Maurice-Makarov (as Namine's grandpa; Fairy Tail)

Philippe-Mudsdale (Pokemon)

Bookseller-Hagrid (Harry potter)

Gaston- Hydron (Bakugan: New Vestroia)

LeFou-Duke Weaselton (Zootopia)

Lumiere-Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic franchise)

Babette-Rouge the Bat (Sonic franchise)

Cogsworth-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Mrs. Potts-Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic franchise)

Chip- Cream the Rabbit (Sonic franchise)

Extra with Cream: Cheese (Sonic franchise)

Madame De La Grand Bouche-Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Other Servants-Various movie and cartoon characters

Bimbettes-The Dazzlings (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks)

Monsieur D'Arque: Lord Shen (Kung-Fu-Panda 2)

Enchantress: Galadriel (Lord of the Rings); Soothsayer (in her disguise form; KFP2)

* * *

Enjoy!


	2. Ch 1-Prologue

**Here's the beginning of my newest masterpiece! Enjoy! Post and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

As our story begins, we see a forest with animals doing their natural thing and a deer drinking from the creek. But the focus soon switches to a beautiful castle that is home of a prince.

As we see many portraits on the castle window outside, the narrator spoke, _"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Unfortunately, although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind."_

We see a prince, looking selfish and vain on the first stain glass window.

We now see another stain glass window that shows some sort of old woman arriving at the castle, much to the prince's annoyance. We see her showing a beautiful red rose to the young prince.

 _"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold."_

Of course, the prince frowns as he turns away the old woman, trying to dismiss her.

 _"Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."_

As predicted, the selfish prince closes the door on her, dismissing the old woman once more. That proves to be a mistake as we see her transform. The young prince looks stunned and horrified as he saw that she has transformed into a beautiful elf woman with long golden hair named Galadriel.

 _"And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful elf woman named Galadriel. The prince tried to apologize but, alas, it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart..."_

And thus, we see Galadriel sternly tapping her wand on the shameful prince. Two stained glass windows show that the hands become hideous and with claws.

 _"And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous werewolf, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there."_

We now see the present as the castle is now darker and covered with dark clouds...of hatred and such. Inside a room of the place, the former prince, now a werewolf, growls as he slashes a picture of himself with his claws before turning away in shame and despair.

 _"Ashamed of his hideous form, the werewolf concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year."_

" _Until then, if he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. However, if he didn't, he would be doomed to remain a werewolf for all time."_

" _As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope._ "

" _For who could ever learn to love a werewolf?"_


	3. Ch 2-Namine

**Author's note,**

 **Sorry for the delay. I'm been kinda busy the past few days. But here's the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Namine**

One morning, in a nearby village, a young girl walked out of a cottage. She had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a white sleeveless lace dress and white sandals. Her name was Namine. As she crossed the bridge leading to the village, she began to sing.

Namine: _**Little town, it's a quiet village**_

 _ **Everyday, like the one before**_

 _ **Little town, full of little people**_

 _ **Waking up to say**_

Once she arrived in the village, various villagers opened the windows of their house to say:

 _ **Bonjour!**_

 _ **Bonjour!**_

 _ **Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour!**_

Namine: _**There goes the baker with his tray like always**_

 _ **The same old bread and rolls to sell**_

 _ **Every morning, just the same**_

 _ **Since the morning that we came**_

 _ **To this poor provincial town**_

Sophie arrived at Sam's bakery and Sam (Jimmy Neutron) greeted her, "Morning, Namine!"

"Good morning, Sam," Namine replied.

"Where ya off to?" He asked.

"The book shop," Namine said. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a island princess and a shapeshifting demi-god and-"

But Sam wasn't really listening, as he said, "Yeah, that's nice, yeah." Then he called, "Gertrude! The baguettes, hurry up, yeah!"

Namine shrugged and walked off.

Patty and Selma (The Simpsons): _**Look, there she goes**_

 _ **That girl is strange, no question**_

 _ **Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**_

Mrs. Fowl (Jimmy Neutron): _**Never part of any crowd**_ (Skwak!)

Dr. Bunsen Honeydew: _**Cause her head's up on some cloud**_ (accidentally cutting off half of Beaker's hair, who double takes in surprise.)

Villagers: _**No denying she's a funny girl,**_

 _ **That Namine**_

As the villager sang, Namine hitched a ride on a wagon driven by Kristoff.

Kristoff: _**Hello**_

Anna: _**Good day**_

Kristoff: _**How is your family?**_

At the butcher shop…

Meg: _**Hello**_

Mung Daal: _**Good day**_

Meg: _**How is your wife?**_

Mung's grouchy wife, Truffles, glared at him in annoyance and then whacked him one upside the head with a rolling pin. Schnitzel just rolled his eyes and continued carrying a box of food.

Gloria (Madagascar): _**I need six eggs!**_

Rolf: _**That's too expensive**_

Namine: _**There must be more than this provincial life**_

Once the wagon arrived at the bookshop, Namine hopped off and entered it, greeted by a large man named Hagrid.

"Hello, Namine," Hagrid said.

"Good morning, Hagrid," Namine said. "I came to return the book I borrowed."

"Blimey! Yer finished already?"

Namine began to scan the shelves, as she said, "I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Hagrid said with a chuckle.

"That's alright," Namine said. "I'll borrow…" She found a book and took it off the shelf, as she said, "This one."

"That one," Hagrid said. "But yer read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite," Namine said. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, Namine," Hagrid said, giving the book to her, "if yer likes it all that much, it's yers."

"But sir," Namine said.

"Oh, I insists," Hagrid said.

"Thank you," Namine said, as she left the shop and passed Ed, Double D, and Eddy. "Thank you very much! Your bookstore make our corner of the world so big."

Ed, Double D, and Eddy: _**Look, there she goes**_

 _ **That girl is so peculiar!**_

 _ **I wonder if she's feeling well**_

Women: _**With a dreamy far-off look**_

Men: _**And her nose stuck in a book**_

Villagers: _**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Namine**_

Namine sat on the edge of a fountain, surrounded by sheep and a dog named Bitzer (Shaun the Sheep) and reading through her book.

Namine: _**Oh! Isn't this amazing?**_

 _ **It's my favorite part because you'll see**_

She then showed the sheep and dog a page with an illustrated picture.

Namine: _**Here's where she meets Prince Charming**_

 _ **But she won't discover that it's him Till Chapter 3**_

Suddenly, the sheep and Bitzer left as a farmer led them off while shouting in a bunch of gibberish.

As Namine walked off and continued reading her book, she passed the hat shop where Fru Fru and her dad, Mr. Big, were trying out different hats.

Fru Fru: _**Now, it's no wonder that her name means beauty**_

 _ **Her looks have got no parallel**_

Mr. Big: _**But, behind that fair facade**_

 _ **I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

 _ **Very different from the rest of us**_

Villagers: _**She's nothing like the rest of us**_

 _ **Yes, different from the rest of us is Namine**_

Above the village, a flock of geese were flying. Suddenly, one of them was shot and fell to the ground.

Down below, a weasel with brown fur, a dark brown nose, red eyes, and an white sleeveless shirt and black shorts with red-and-white stripes named Duke Weaselton yelled, "I've got it! I've got it, Hydron!" as he ran over and opened a sack for the goose to fall in. Unfortunately, he was a little off on where the goose landed, so it landed behind him. "Ah well," Weaselton shrugged, before he put the goose in the sack and said, "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Hydron! You's th' greatest hunter in th' whole world!"

In the shadows, a teenage boy with green hair, and violet eyes wearing a brown jacket with no sleeves with a white shirt underneath with it black pants, and black fingerless gloves, who was obviously Hydron, blew the smoke away from a gun he was holding and said, as he came out, "I know."

"No beast alive stands a chance against ya," Duke Weaselton said, carrying Hydron's latest kill while following him. "Not to mention any girl fer that matter." He chuckled at that last remark.

"It's true, Weaselton," Hydron said. "And as a matter of fact, I've got my sights set on that one."

On 'that one,' he gestured to Namine, who was standing at a grocery stand.

"Wait, you means th' inventor's granddaughter?" asked Weaselton.

"She's the one," Hydron said with a smile. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"B-But she's," Duke Weaselton began.

"The most beautiful girl in town," Hydron interjected.

"Well, yeah, I knows, but-" Weaselton began, only to yelp in pain as Hydron's gun hit him in the face.

"And that makes her the best," Hydron continued. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, yeah, of course ya do," Weaselton said, "but what I mean to sez is-"

Then Hydron began to sing.

Hydron: _**Right from the moment**_

 _ **When I met her, saw her**_

 _ **I said she's gorgeous and I fell**_

Hydron smirked, as he looked at his reflection in a pot, while failing to notice Namine passing him.

 _ **Here in town, there's only she**_

 _ **Who is beautiful as me**_

 _ **So I'm making plans to woo and marry Namine**_

Noticing Namine had left and was walking into the crowd, Hydron immediately began to follow her and passed three girls named Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata: _**Look there he goes**_

 _ **Isn't he dreamy**_

 _ **Mr. Hydron**_

 _ **Oh, he's so cute!**_

 _ **Be still, my heart**_

 _ **I'm hardly breathing**_

 _ **He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute**_

As Hydron tried to get to Namine through the crowd, Namine easily walked through.

Villagers: _**Hello**_

 _ **Pardon**_

 _ **Good day**_

 _ **Mais oui**_

 _ **You call this bacon?**_

 _ **What lovely grapes**_

 _ **Some cheese**_

 _ **Ten yards**_

 _ **One pound**_

 _ **I'll get the knife**_

Hydron: _**Excuse me**_

 _ **Please let me through**_

Villagers: _**This bread**_

 _ **These fish**_

 _ **It's stale**_

 _ **They smell**_

 _ **Madam's mistaken**_

Namine: _**There must be more than this provincial life**_

Hydron: _**Just watch**_

 _ **I'm going to make Namine my wife**_

However, the villagers bunched up again, blocking Hydron from Namine. He struggled to find a way to Namine, before he climbed up onto the roof a nearby house.

Villagers: _**Look, there she goes**_

 _ **That girl is strange but special**_

 _ **A most peculiar young girl**_

 _ **It's a pity and a sin**_

 _ **She doesn't quite fit in**_

 _ **She really is a funny girl**_

 _ **A beauty but a funny girl**_

 _ **She really is a funny girl**_

 _ **That Namine**_

 _ **Bonjour**_

 _ **Bonjour**_

 _ **Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour**_

Once Namine had reached the edge of town, she stopped and looked back, but the villagers went back to their business and Namine went back to her book. Just then, Hydron jumped in front of her.

"Hello, Namine," he said.

"Hello, Hydron," Namine replied, before Hydron took the book from her, much to her annoyance. "Hydron, may I have my book, please?"

"How can you read this?" Hydron said, looking through her book. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, there's a little something people use called imagination," Namine replied.

Hydron tossed the book aside and it landed in the mud.

"Namine," he said, "it's about time you got your head out of those books and start paying attention to more things-" here, he gave her a flashy smile, "like me." Adagio, Aria, and Sonata sighed romantically.

Namine knelt down and began to clean her book up, as Hydron added, "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a girl to read. Soon, she gets ideas…and then she starts thinking."

"Hydron," Namine said, once she had finished cleaning her book up and got up, "you are positively primeval."

"Why, thank you, Namine," Hydron said, putting a hand around her shoulder. "How about we walk down to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," Namine suggested, as Hydron led her away.

"What's wrong with her?" Adagio said in disbelief.

"She's crazy," Aria said, agreeing with Adagio.

"He's gorgeous," Sonata said happily.

Namine broke away from Hydron and said, "Please, Hydron, I can't. I have to get home and help my grandfather. Good-bye."

Weaselton, who had caught up to Hydron, burst into laughter and said, "Ha! That crazy old loon! At his age, he needs all the help he can get!"

Hydron and Weaselton laughed, until Namine said, angrily, "Don't talk about my grandfather that way!"

"Yeah," Hydron snapped at Duke Weaselton, taking Namine's side, "don't talk about her grandfather that way!" before he conked the weasel on the head.

"My grandfather's not crazy!" Namine said. "He's a genius!"

No sooner had she said that, an explosion occurred at the cottage and Namine quickly ran back to the house, as Hydron and Duke Weaselton laughed and Hydron slapped Weaselton on the back, causing the weasel to fall over.

* * *

As Namine ran, she passed some kids and animals who were minding their own business.

The first kid was a boy with blue eyes and brown hair in a swirling hairdo, wears a red shirt with a yellow neutron symbol in the middle, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His name was Jimmy Neutron. Beside him was a robot dog. His name was Goddard.

The second and third kids were boys as well . The second boy had tan skin and dark spiky brown hair. His eyes were brown, wore a turquoise ringer Ultra Lord t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of turquoise and white hi-top sneakers. His name was Sheen Estevez, one of Jimmy's best friends. The third boy was a fat boy with peach skin and many freckles. He has a pair of small black eyes and red hair. He wears an orange-and-red-striped shirt, a pair of green pants (shown with suspenders), a pair of brown loafers, and glasses. His name is Carl Wheezer, another one of Jimmy's best friends.

The last two kids were both girls. The fourth girl had yellow hair made in a ponytail, green eyes, wore a striped fading-green halter shirt, lavender-pink Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars, and khaki pants. Her name was Cindy Vortex. The other girl was an African American girl with black hair, brown eyes, and wore a pink shirt, blue flared jeans and brown shoes. She was Libby Folfax, Cindy's best friend.

The animals with them were three cows, one male and two females, a mouse, a pig, a dog, a rooster, and a ferret.

The male cow had white fur with black spots and blue eyes. His name was Otis. The first female cow had light tan fur with dark tan spots, blue eyes, blonde hair that was braided with a purple ribbon at the end, and wore earrings. Her name was Abby, Otis's girlfriend. The second female cow had light brown fur with dark brown spots. She had a tuft of black hair, green eyes, and wore a ear tag on one of her ears. Her name was Bessy.

The mouse that was on Otis's shoulder had blue eyes and mainly has bluish-gray fur and has whitish-grey fur on his stomach. His name was Pip and he was Otis's best friend.

The pig had blue eyes and was pink. His name was Pig.

The dog was a white Border Collie with black spots and splotches on his forehead and half of his back and light brown eyes. His name was Duke.

The rooster was a skinny Rhode Island red rooster with blue eyes. His name was Peck.

The ferret had yellow fur, red eyes, red nose, and a crazy look on his face. His name was Freddy.

These guys and animals lived in the same town, and were Namine's friends as well. When they saw the explosion, they quickly got up and rushed after their friend.

Once Namine and her friends arrived at home, she opened the cellar and cringed as smoke poured out. In the basement, a short old man with white hair, a thick white mustache, and black eyes wearing a white shirt, an orange hoodie, orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat named Makarov was stuck in a barrel, before he hopped around, freeing himself from the barrel. Near him was a strange contraption.

Namine coughed, as she and her friends went in and she said, "Grandpa?"

When Namine was little, her parents had died. So Makarov took her in and raised her well.

"Now, how did that happen?" Makarov muttered in frustration. "Doggone it!"

He proceeded to pull the barrel off his waist, along with his pants.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that." Otis said.

"Are you alright, grandpa?" asked Namine as her grandpa pulled his pants back up.

"I'm fine, but I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk," Makarov said, giving the machine a good kick.

"You always say that," Namine said.

"I mean it this time," Makarov said. "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes, you will," Namine said, "and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." But Makarov refused to listen, until Namine added, "Not to mention become a world famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" asked Makarov, with a raised eyebrow.

"I always have," Namine replied, "and so have all of my friends."

Her friends all nodded in agreement, except Sheen, who looked at his friends in confusion. "We do?"

Libby elbowed Sheen and he realized what they were talking about.

"Oh, yeah! We do!" Sheen said with a smile.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Makarov said with a smile. "I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He slid under the machine and said, "Jimmy, hand me that dog-legged clincher there…" Jimmy handed the tool to Makarov, who then asked Namine, "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," Namine said, before she asked, "Grandpa, do you think I'm...odd?"

That caught Makarov's attention, as he said, "My granddaughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, I don't know," Namine replied. "It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Hydron?" Makarov asked. "He's a handsome fellow!"

Goddard made a throwing up noise at the mere mention of Hydron.

"Oh, he's handsome alright," Namine said, "not to mention rude and conceited and…Oh, grandpa, I just don't think he's the right one for me."

"Well, don't you worry," Makarov said. "This invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." He then came out from under the machine, as he said, "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

He started the machine up and it whirred to life, making Makarov and the others plug their ears as Namine braced herself. But the machine worked smoothly and chopped a block of wood, flinging it onto a pile of firewood.

"It works!" Namine said.

"It does?" Makarov said, unplugging his ears, and the others did the same. Makarov dodged a flying log and then said, "It does!"

"Huzzah!" Sheen said in joy. "We're rich, I tell you! Rich!"

"You did it!" Namine said, happily. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up Mudsdale, Namine," Makarov said. "I'm off to the fair!"

But then, two logs flew towards him and Sheen, bonking them on the head and knocking them out.

* * *

A while later, Namine and her friends saw Makarov off, as they waved to him and Namine said, "Good-bye, grandpa! Good luck!"

"Good-bye, Namine!" Makarov called, as he rode off on Mudsdale, who was hitched to the wagon carrying the machine. "Take care while I'm gone!"

What Makarov didn't know was that his plans were about to take a complete 180...

* * *

 **Post and review!**


	4. Ch3-Makarov Finds the Castle

**Author's note**

 **Sorry for keeping you waiting. I had things that kept me busy.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Makarov Finds The Castle

Later on, night had fallen and both Makarov and Mudsdale had not arrived at the fair. The two were now wandering through a dark, murky glen. Mudsdale was nervously taking in his surroundings.

Makarov was busy examining his map, as he said, "We should be there by now. Maybe, we missed a turn. I knew I should've taken that left at…" But then, he and Mudsdale stopped at a fork in the road, as he said, "Wait a minute," and looked at the signs that read, 'Bunny Burrow' and 'St. Petersburg.' Mudsdale just stared at the sign and was about to turn left until Makarov stopped him and pointed him in another direction, saying, "Let's go this way."

Mudsdale frowned at Makarov, but then did a double take as he looked at the road Makarov wanted to go down. It was dark, foggy, and spooky as well as overgrown. The other road, however, looked pleasant and more inviting than the other path.

 _No thanks_ , thought Mudsdale, as he turned in the direction of the better road. _I'll take my chances going this way._

But Makarov turned him down the dark and spooky path and said, "Come on, Mudsdale , it's just a shortcut. We'll be there in no time."

Mudsdale snorted and reluctantly went down the path. As he did, he nervously looked up at the sky and watched as two clouds shaped like hands seemed to cover the full moon while a gust of wind blew through the trees with some leaves. Suddenly, on a nearby hill, something rushed by and Mudsdale looked scared as he heard a howl.

"This can't be right," Makarov said, examining the map. "Where have you taken us, Mudsdale?"

Mudsdale glared at him in annoyance as if to say, _Where have_ _ **I**_ _taken us? You were the one who insisted on going this way!_

Makarov started to back the cart away, as he said, "We'd better turn around." Makarov and Mudsdale heard more howls, scaring Mudsdale even more and making him back up faster than he should. "Whoa, Mudsdale. Easy!" But Mudsdale backed up into a tree, causing a swarm of Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats to fly out, freaking out Mudsdale even more, as he started running as fast as he could, until he almost ran over the edge of a cliff. "Back up, Mudsdale," Makarov said. Mudsdale backed off the edge. "That's it. Good boy!"

But then, more howls were heard and Mudsdale fearfully reared, throwing Makarov off of him. The frightened pokemon galloped off into the night with the cart still attached to him.

Once Makarov had recovered, he called out, "Mudsdale?" No answer.

Makarov nervously got up, but then heard growling. He looked up and saw a trio of Houndooms, before he gasped and quickly ran off with the Houndooms in hot pursuit. As he ran, he misplaced a step and stumbled down a hill before he landed before a pair of iron gates. The Houndooms approached and Makarov frantically began trying to open the gates as the Houndooms ran towards him.

"Help! Is someone there?" He shouted. "Help!"

Suddenly, the gates opened on their own and he fell through. Once he was through, he quickly slammed the gate shut with his foot, causing the Houndooms to slam into it. Makarov tried to crawl away, but yelped as a Houndoom grabbed his boot, until Makarov got away, causing his hat to fall off in the process. Once he had gotten away, he looked up and gasped when he saw a tall, dark, ominous castle before him. A storm began as Makarov ran to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and Makarov walked in.

"Hello?" Makarov called. "Hello?"

"Poor guy," a male voice whispered. "Must've lost his way in the woods."

"Keep quiet, you idiot," another male voice hissed, although it sounded more like a lisp. "Maybe he'll go away."

"Is someone there?" Makarov called.

On a table, the owner of the first voice that had whispered was a red echidna with violet eyes and red and yellow sneakers and the owner of the second voice was a black anthropomorphic duck with black eyes, and a white ring around his neck.

"Not a word, Knuckles," the duck hissed. "Not one word."

"I don't mean to intrude," Makarov said, "but I've lost my horse and need a place to stay for the night."

"Come on, Daffy," the echidna, now known as Knuckles, whispered to the duck now known as Daffy. "Have a heart-."

Daffy shushed him and covered his mouth, but Knuckles grabbed a needle and poked him with it, making the duck yelp in pain. Daffy sucked on the finger where the needle poked him.

Knuckles hopped off the table and up to Makarov, as he said, "Of course, you can stay!"

"Who said that?" Makarov said, as he looked around.

"Down here!" Knuckles said, before he tugged on Makarov's pants leg. Makarov looked down and Knuckles greeted him, "What's up?"

"Oh!" Makarov gasped, as he jumped back, surprised that the echidna had spoken. "Incredible!"

"Well, now you've done it, Knuckles," Daffy said, as he hopped over. "Oh, this is rich, I'll say. Just dandy!"

But then, he yelped as Makarov picked him up.

"How is this accomplished?" Makarov asked, as he examined Daffy.

"Put me down!" Daffy said indignantly. "At once!"

"I beg your pardon," Makarov apologized, "it's just that I've never seen a duck that-" Suddenly, he sneezed in Daffy's face and Daffy wiped his face off with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're soaked to the bone," Knuckles said. "Come, warm yourself by the fire."

Knuckles started to lead Makarov towards a den and Daffy frantically followed, saying, "No, no, no! You know what the master would do if he finds him here!" What Knuckles, Makarov, and Daffy failed to realize was that a dark shadow was watching from a walkway, before it sped off.

"I _demand_ that you stop…right…there!" Daffy shouted, tugging on Makarov's leg, but lost his grip and tumbled down the three stairs. Once he recovered, he gasped when he saw Knuckles guiding Makarov over to a large chair near the fireplace. "Oh no," he said in terror. "Not the master's chair!"

Suddenly, two footstools named Max and Gidget, who had originally been a Jack Russell Terrier and a Pomeranian, happily rushed past Daffy, who said fearfully, "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"

"Well, hello there," Makarov said, before Max then propped himself up under Makarov's feet while Gidget sat beside Max.

Then, a walking stick named Slim wrapped a blanket around Makarov, who said, "What service!"

"Alright, that's it!" Daffy said angrily. "Enough is enough! This is the final-the-the very, very last straw! I'm in charge here and-!"

But then, he got run over by a tea cart steered by a anthropomorphic bunny with cream colored fur with a white muzzle along with light brown markings, brown eyes and wearing a long light purple dress named Vanilla.

With her was another cream-colored rabbit with white gloves with gold cuffs on them, along with an orange dress with a white collar with a blue ribbon and red and yellow shoes with white socks. Her name is Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla's daughter.

The last one was a small male creature that stood one foot tall and it was humanoid in shape. He had sky blue skin with some yellow on his hands, feet, and the top of his head. His head was teardrop shaped and a small yellow ball hovered over his head. The small creature had dark blue eyes and the only clothing he wore was a red bow tie. On his back was a set of pink butterfly wings, which he continuously flapped in order to remain hovering off the ground. His name is Cheese, Cream's Chao friend.

"How would you like some tea?" asked Vanilla. "It'll warm you up in no time."

She poured some tea into a cup and Daffy, despite being facedown, said, "No! No tea, NO TEA!"

"Anything else, sir?" Cream said, handing the cup of tea to Makarov.

"Chao, chao, chao?" Cheese said.

"Oh, hello," Makarov said.

Suddenly, the door to the den slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. Knuckles turned in horror, while Daffy gasped and dove for cover beneath a rug and Vanilla started to shiver. Cream immediately hid behind her mother as she held Cheese close to her.

"Uh-oh…" she said.

"Chao, chao..." Cheese said in concern.

Makarov trembled in terror, as a large shadow suddenly loomed over the room. Remember the werewolf that was mentioned in the prologue? That's him right now. The werewolf entered the room with a growl, as Makarov continued to tremble in terror.

" **There's a stranger here,** " the werewolf said.

"Master," Knuckles said, "allow me to explain. He was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet, so-"

Unfortunately, he was cut short by the loud growl of the werewolf.

Meanwhile, Daffy nervously poked his head out of the carpet and said, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say…I was against this from the start. It was all his fault, I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!"

The werewolf growled again, this time louder, making Daffy yelp in terror and dive back for cover beneath the carpet. Makarov nervously glanced to his left, then to his right, only to see the werewolf glaring at him. Makarov yelped in terror and jumped out of the chair.

" **Who are you?** " The werewolf demanded. " **What are you doing here?** "

"I was lost in the woods and-" Makarov began nervously.

" **YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!** "

"I'm sorry," Makarov said, fearfully.

" **What are you staring at?** "

"N-N-Nothing," Makarov said in terror.

" **So, you've come to stare at the werewolf, have you?** "

Makarov frantically tried to run away, only to be blocked by the werewolf.

"Please, I mean no harm!" Makarov said, as he nervously backed away. "I just needed a place to stay."

" **I'll give you a place to stay,** " the werewolf snarled, as he grabbed Makarov and dragged him away, while Daffy, Knuckles, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese could only watch, before the werewolf closed the door, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

 **Author's note,**

 **That's the end of this chapter! I won't be able to work on the next chapter for a while because my brother and I are going camping next week. But I will work on it when I get back.**

 **Post and review!**


End file.
